Kamienna twarz
by Pearlady
Summary: Hermiona Weasley przeżyła wojnę, doczekała się dzieci i wnuków. Ale przeszłość żyje w niej jak cień, zniewalając i odbierając... normalność. Nawiązania do Insygniów Śmierci, prawie kanonicznie.


Te chwile były krótkie, ostre i wyraziste. Znikała nagle cała łagodność, z jaką zwykle na siebie patrzyli, znikała cała czułość, jakby z nich zdarta jednym gestem, szarpnięciem.

Hermiona wstawała wtedy z fotela, na którym czytała wcześniej, skulona przy kominku. Wstawała – i ten błysk znów zapalał jej oczy, magia z niej wyciekała wraz z potem, z płytkimi oddechami, z zaciśnięciem pięści. Bał się za każdym razem, gdy robiła krok w stronę kominka, w momencie szaleństwa mogła wejść w ogień zupełnie nieświadoma zagrożenia. Mogła popchnąć tam jego, pozwalając wybuchnąć swojemu żalowi. Była przerażająca w tych przebłyskach dzikości, gdy pozwała wszystkim latom wojny rzeźbić jej twarz, wydrążając głębokie bruzdy wokół oczu i ust.

- Fred… - szeptała nagle.

Wiedział, że to był początek. Z jego bratem była najsłabiej związana i wspomnienie jego śmierci nie nawiedzało jej w koszmarach. Wiedział, że jej głos będzie coraz silniejszy, coraz bardziej rozpaczliwy, jakby kolejne przypomnienie bólu z lat młodości miało coś zmienić; może odebrać jej siły, może stanąć na drodze, gdy zechce powrócić do normalności. Pozostała przecież sobą, zarówno jej przyjaciele z Hogwartu, jak i dzieci z wnukami znały doskonale chłodny umysł Hermiony, jej zdrowy rozsądek, zapał wiedzy i czułość.

- I Remus, i Tonks…

Zaczynała się trząść, coraz gwałtowniej; i łkać. Zawsze w tych momentach miał ochotę przygarnąć ją do siebie, pogłaskać uspokajająco po plecach, ramionach. Ale ona była teraz kimś obcym, zatrzaśnięta we wspomnieniach. To było tak, jakby otwierała drzwi do małego, kamiennego domku, gdzieś na środku pustkowia, może wrzosowiska – zawsze lubiła wrzosy – zamykała za sobą drzwi, zatrzaskiwała okna i szczelnie zasłaniała grubymi, żałobnymi kotarami. Nie potrafił nawet zbliżyć się do chatki, oddzielony od swojej żony połacią łąki, ciągnącej się od horyzontu po horyzont. Musiała być sama. Bo on za bardzo się bał, że zbliżając się, nie zrozumie jej. Już nie tak chwilowo – ale na stałe. Gdy wejdzie za drzwi, nie rozpozna ani wnętrza, ani Hermiony i będzie musiał zmierzyć się z prawdą, że w ich życiu zawsze brakowało zrozumienia. I pasji.

Więc zostawiał ją w tym samą, zawsze. Nie wiedząc, że to ona zostawiała jego.

Gdy drgawki opanowywały już całe jej ciało, wymawiała ostatnie imię. Właściwie… wyła. Jakoś tak zwierzęco. Czuł się wtedy niezręcznie, jak w dawnych, wojennych czasach, przy Lupinie.

- Severus…

Tak, zawsze wołała jego. Myślał, że wie, dlaczego. To była jedyna śmierć, którą widziała na własne oczy – poza upadkiem Voldemorta, rzecz jasna. Ale Snape umierał dłużej, tuż przed nimi, z Harrym pochylonym, usiłującym coś zrobić, nie mogącym zrobić nic. Nawet on odczuł wtedy własną bezradność, chociaż to był morderca, chociaż to był Snape; śmierć zawsze jest śmiercią i nic nie łagodzi jej wyrazistości, jej uderzenia. Nawet nienawiść.

Później powiedziała mu o wszystkim. O swoich kontaktach z – jak mówiła – Severusem, o długiej drodze do wzajemnego zaufania, do którego przynaglał ją w pozostawionych listach Dumbledore. Znalazła je w księdze baśni, sprytnie schowane za okładką. Razem uknuli sposób na dostarczenie Harry'emu miecza Gryffindora, on uczył ją zaklęć ochronnych i tego, które zniekształciło twarz ich przyjaciela w niebezpieczeństwie. Snape był wtedy samotny, odłączony od śmierciożerców i poszukiwany przez Zakon, więc stała się jego jedyną towarzyszką rozmów. Zbliżali się do siebie wśród strachu, rozpaczy, jego wyrzutów sumienia i jej tęsknoty za wolnością. Możliwe, że Severus nigdy jej prawdziwie nie pokochał, tak mówiła – i Ron był o tym przekonany, Snape nie mógł kochać. Ale ona oddała mu wszystko – bo potrzebował, mówiła. Raz spędzili ze sobą noc, niedługo później zginął, tak jak zapowiadał, a ona musiała stać, patrzeć na jego samotność, na jego ostatnie spojrzenie w oczy Lily Evans, musiała stać tam, zachowując spokój i zdrowy rozsądek, żeby zaraz wyjść na pole bitwy i pomóc Harry'emu wygrać. Z kamienną twarzą.

Opowiedziała mu to w kilku słowach. Nie chciał usłyszeć więcej. Nie chciał wiedzieć, że jest coś więcej.

Nic dziwnego w sumie, że tak nią wstrząsnęło. Nawet nie miał do niej żalu. Wojna wpłynęła na wszystkich, mogło jej się wydawać, że zależy jej na obcym człowieku, a z Ronem wtedy nie była… Samotność wyprawia z ludźmi różne rzeczy. Ważne, że w normalnym stanie umysłu nie zrobiłaby czegoś takiego. Znał ją. A teraz z nią przecież wcale nie było tak źle, tak w rozrachunku. Pozostała sobą, silna i stanowcza, zawsze wymagająca od siebie i od nich, pracująca z pasją. Często się kłócili, to prawda; ale też była między nimi bliskość, oddanie. Wypracowali to przez lata, dojrzeli razem. Cena, którą płacili za swoją przeszłość, nie była tak duża: jeden atak na kilka tygodni. Każdy z nich trwał zaledwie kilka godzin, to nic w obliczu ponad stu lat, które przeżyli jako szczęśliwa para. Bo Hermiona była jego: poza kilkoma godzinami, które spędzała ze wspomnieniem dawnego kochanka, była jego. Wiedział o tym. Znał ją.

…

…

…

Hermiona nie była normalna. Po wojnie już nigdy. Wkładała ogromny wysiłek w to, żeby Ron się nie zorientował – i udawało się. Myślał, że kiedy puszczały jej nerwy, kiedy dostawała ataku, to był wyjątek, pusty ślad po dawnych ranach, po szoku i strachu wojny.

Nigdy mu nie powiedziała, że wciąż słyszy tamten głos, czuje dłonie na skórze, we włosach. Gdy szła, towarzyszyły jej jego kroki, gdy zasypiała, tulił ją do siebie tym zbyt dobrze jej znanym, rozpaczliwym gestem. Gdy kochała się z mężem, zamykała oczy i zatracała poczucie tego, z kim i w jakim czasie się znajduje.

Nosiła zawsze przywiązany do nadgarstka mały bukiecik wrzosów; jedyne, co dostała od niego. Ale Ron nigdy nie spytał, Ron niczego nie widział. Była wzorową żoną, nauczyła się nawet wspierać jego karierę sportową.

Żyła z kamienną twarzą, chowając wszystkie sekrety głęboko i pozwalając części z nich wypłynąć przy nadarzającym się rzadko histerycznym ataku. Jednak w codziennym życiu pilnowała się, kontrolowała mimikę i swój wizerunek. Choć gdy siedziała na trybunach podczas meczu quiddicha, on zawsze był obok niej i szeptał niskim głosem.

_Idiota. Jego wyniki w grze są równie żałosne, jak rezultaty osiągane przy warzeniu eliksirów. Brak mu subtelności, Hermiono – a subtelność jest tym, w czym potrafisz zatracić się jak w zapachu wrzosów. Chciałabyś się zatracić, Hermiono…_ Ale ona utrzymywała twarz uśmiechniętą, życzliwą, otwartą; jakby wyrzeźbioną, by jej wyraz pozostał odpowiedni i bezpieczny.

Ron nie wiedział. Bo przecież ją znał.


End file.
